Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly, to various embodiments for managing High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) data.
Description of the Related Art
Many modern computing systems, such as high-definition televisions (HDTVs) or liquid crystal display televisions (LCD TVs), are equipped with High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) ports that may be used to provide audio and/or video signals that may be rendered by the system. Various HDMI components, such as HDMI video devices, sometimes in the form of “sticks,” are now offered that provide different types of content, such as video streams, Internet-related products, multimedia experiences, etc.
However, most computing systems are only equipped with one or two HDMI ports. If a user wants to use additional HDMI devices, he or she must incorporate a separate device (e.g., a switch box) to switch between HDMI devices or disconnect (or unplug) the HDMI devices from the computing system and replace them with others. Ideally, users would be able to connect multiple HDMI devices to a single HDMI port and switch between them without requiring the use of another device.